


breathe

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ Long ago, they’d promised not to let their feelings come in between in the midst of a mission. But today, in a fit of passion and need, they’re unable to keep up with those rules. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

It was too hot.

His mouth on her pulse, his hand on her ass, teeth raking at her skin as he puffed ragged breaths against his pleasure, hips pumping sinfully fast; the room was so small, so cramped, the air around them so stiflingly heated. She didn’t even know what he’d pushed her against, only that it was cool and smoothed, and felt something like marble. She could only guess they were in a bathroom, but her mind was too lost to try and figure that out, too caught up in the feverish warmth of his skin against her own, of the pulse of pleasure in every hard thrust, of the blood pounding in her head and making her feel like she was burning, melting.

Music echoed past the door, drunken laughs mingled in the beats, but Sakura couldn’t seem to hear, spellbound into this world of heat and bliss and slicked flesh, where the air felt too hot and his thrusts were too fucking good and _god_ , why couldn’t she _breathe_?

“Sasuke-kun,” she gasped, clinging to his shoulders desperately, nails pinching his skin as he rocked against her harder, faster. His tongue darted out to taste her skin, and she shuddered, thighs tightening around him. “Sasuke-kun,” she moaned, eyes falling shut tight, “W-What are we doing? I thought we said we’d never do this on a miss—”

He slammed into her particularly hard, and she let out a cry, words lost in her next breath. “ _Sasuke-kun_ ,” she whispered, panting helplessly into his neck. She raked her nails down his back and bit into his shoulder to muffle a moan, feeling herself quiver at the groan he pressed against her hair.

“I needed you,” he mumbled, squeezing his fingers into her ass and bucking against her faster, “ _now_.”

Heat swelled into her stomach, and she whimpered, burying her face into his neck, mind spinning with desire. It was so hot between them, so tense, so full of a thrill she had never felt before, and god, she couldn’t fucking _breathe_.

“Make me come,” Sakura pleaded, squeezing her thighs around him and fastening her mouth to his ear. “I wanna come, Sasuke-kun, I _need_ to come so much I can’t fucking breathe—”

The vicious growl that ripped from his throat tore a shudder out of her, and at his hoarse groan, she ran her hands up his skin and delved searching fingers into his hair, twining around thick locks. Sasuke nipped her jaw and pressed her harder against the wall, fucking her with enough intensity to rattle the shelves she’d only just realized were there.

But he seemed to lose his balance for a moment at the change of rhythm, thrusts coming in messy and disjointed, the angle off. In the wake of her desperation, of feeling the pleasure slipping away, Sakura quickly tried to steady them as she reached to press her hands against the wall. But before they could even touch the surface, Sasuke slammed a Susano summoned arm beside her head and clawed at the wood, finding his equilibrium once more. Sakura didn’t even have the time to fully take in what happened before he found his reckless rhythm again, puffing groans and little grunts against her nape.

“Sasuke-kun,” she gasped, feeling the overwhelming heat skittering across her skin, the pounding pulse of rapture quickly building in her belly. She pressed sloppy, frenzied kisses to his temple, his nose, his cheek, keening sounds slipping from her throat. God, she felt too hot, too fucking feverish. Her nails scratched at his scalp harshly. “Yes,” she moaned. “Yes, yes, _yes, like that._ ”

He did something then, something she didn’t quite have the mind to fully grasp, something so purely delicious and ruthless that it sent searing heat boiling in her blood and a wave of pleasure so intense she thought she might have screamed. She felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head, felt her knees turning into jelly, felt the fire of burning pleasure licking every inch of her skin, sending sharp cries tumbling out of her mouth. “Sasuke,” she gasped, tugging at his hair harshly, “Sasuke-kun, I’m coming, _I’m com_ —”

His mouth captured the end of her sentence, and Sakura felt the coil within her snap, sending waves of harsh, unforgiving bliss coursing through her veins. Trembling, writhing, Sakura gasped his name and bit at his lip to muffle her staggering cry, feeling her mind melt against the pleasure with such force she saw nothing but white.

When she came down from her high a few minutes later, Sasuke teetered over the edge of his climax, grunting and groaning against her mouth as his hips bucked recklessly against hers, before he finally found his release and let out a vulnerable moan, jerking and quivering inside her. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his hot wetness spurting inside, hands snatching out to grab at his ass, squeezing tightly.

After a long moment of silence, one filled with nothing but the sound of them struggling to catch their breaths, Sakura felt him move away. “Don’t pull out,” she breathed, pressing him closer. “I want to feel you like this a little longer…”

He groaned at this, pushing his lips onto hers in a clumsy, passionate kiss. Sakura didn’t take another moment to respond, moving her mouth in sync, mind spinning dizzily with the unbearable heat. Still too fucking hot, too fucking humid. Still too much fucking passion that she couldn’t _breathe_ , but _god_ if she didn’t love it like this.

She felt him twitch inside her, the fingers on her ass digging harshly, before he broke from her, panting. “We need to get back to work,” he rasped, pressing his forehead to hers heavily. Pulling himself out with a grimace, Sasuke unhooked her thighs from his waist and let her slide down from the wall to stand on her own two feet again. “Don’t want to miss our window.”

As they moved to fix their clothes and make themselves more presentable, Sakura couldn’t help but to stare at him. She loved him best like this, disheveled and unguarded, eyes softened with the aftermath of bliss and cheeks still flushed with passion. She loved being the reason for it.

“Hey, Sasuke-kun,” she called. She smiled when he looked at her, hands frozen in the middle of fastening his pants. Her eyes twinkled with soft happiness. “I love you.”

His eyes softened again, and there was a twitch to his mouth. He finished adjusting his pants back into place, before taking a step and slipping a hand to the back of her neck, head leaning down to press a heavy kiss against her forehead. “I know,” he murmured. He ran a hand through her hair softly, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. “Let’s get back to work… then we can pick up where we left off.”

Laughing, Sakura kissed his cheek, and reached to squeeze his hand lightly, before she nodded and motioned to the door, urging him to go. But just when he reached the knob, she caught his wrist and said, “Wait!”

He turned, raising a brow in question. A green glowing thumb swiped at his lip, and he blinked.

“I cut your lip earlier when I, well, _you know_.” She blushed faintly, and the sight almost had him pushing her up against the wall to kiss her again. “Don’t want people questioning you about it, right?”

“Hn.” He raised his fingers to her forehead, and poked her gently. “Ready?”

She smiled. “Always.”


End file.
